Roleplayer
by awtaeyong
Summary: Hanya kisah Joonmyeon yang bermain roleplayer dan tergila gila dengan salah satu model di jajaran model Victoria Secret Korea paling sexy, Zhang Yixing. [Sulay, Slight!Chanbaek;Chenmin GS!Uke]. [Warn! contain some sexual content and sex scene.] [FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!]
1. Prolog

Joonmyeon _—lengkapnya sih, **Kim Joonmyeon** —_ kembali menuju _Macbook Pro_ kesayangannya, menyalakan kembali setelah ia men _sleep_ -kan _Macbook_ nya, mengetikkan password yang sudah ia hafal;

 ** _0204Chnbk_**

Langsung terbukalah _browser_ yang sudah ia hafal sejak lahir _—eum, maaf sombong, holkay emang gitu_. _—_ ; _Safari_.

 **999+ New Notification.**

Joonmyeon menghela nafas. _Banyak banget anjir, gak capek apa tuh orangnya mention gue mulu?_

Mulailah ia membuka dan membalas semua _Notification_ yang masuk ke akun roleplayernya. Seketika alisnya menukik tajam. _Kok yang masuk link youtube semua? Ada apa ya? Memangnya sekarang tanggal ber—_

 _._

 _._

 _—oh._

Namja angelic tersebut seketika melempar salah satu _gadget-_ nya secara acak _—mengingatkan fakta bahwa di kasur Joonmyeon ada 5 gadget dengan merek sama, apel yang digigit—_. Dan ia langsung kaget setengah mati ketika yang ia lempar itu _gadget_ paling penting miliknya.

Alias _iPhone-_ nya yang terlempar.

Malangnya nasibmu, Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Roleplayer_**

 _A fanfiction from **Myeon.**_

 ** _Sulay, with Chanbaek,_** _and **more.**_

 ** _Mention a lot brand name, location,_** _and **many more.**_

 ** _Genderswitch_** _for **Yixing,** **Baekhyun, Tao, Kyungsso, Minseok** and **Luhan.**_

 ** _Warn! contain_** _some **sexual content** and **sex scene (Maybe).**_

 ** _And always, other standard warn_** _is **applied.**_

.

.

.

.

[A/N]:  
Hai kalian semua! /menggelinjang/

Aku bawa prolog ff nc Sulay, walau belum tentu ini ada nc-nya-_- ff ini tokoh dan alurnya awalnya udah ada sebelum aku baca ff yang berjudul sama dari **Riccan Wu** _sunbaenim_ /pose unyu/. insipirasi aku banyak sebenarnya, dari _Victoria Secret_ , rp aku sendiri, EXO/?, ff yang berjudul sama dari **Riccan Wu** _sunbaenim_ (sedikit aja kok/?), dan ff nc yang sering aku baca /brb kabur/.

Kalo ada kesamaan, misalnya chanyeol sama baekhyun di rp-in tokoh utama, maklumin ya? bukan apa apa sih, tapi emang dalam cerita ini tokohnya udah ditentuin dari awal. ceritanya pasti beda kok.

.

.  
 **17:35:15**  
 **.**  
 **Myeon**


	2. Anniversary, Forget, Starbucks

Joonmyeon _—_ _lengkapnya sih,_ _ **Kim Joonmyeon**_ _—_ kembali menuju _Macbook Pro_ kesayangannya, menyalakan kembali setelah ia men _sleep_ -kan _Macbook_ nya, mengetikkan password yang sudah ia hafal;

 ** _0204Chnbk_**

Langsung terbukalah _browser_ yang sudah ia hafal sejak lahir _—_ _eum, maaf sombong, holkay emang gitu_. _—_ ; _Safari_.

 **999+ New Notification.**

Joonmyeon menghela nafas. _Banyak banget anjir, gak capek apa tuh orangnya mention gue mulu?_

Mulailah ia membuka dan membalas semua _Notification_ yang masuk ke akun roleplayernya. Seketika alisnya menukik tajam. _Kok yang masuk link youtube semua? Ada apa ya? Memangnya sekarang tanggal ber—_

 _._

 _._

 _—_ _oh._

Namja angelic tersebut seketika melempar salah satu _gadget-_ nya secara acak _—mengingatkan fakta bahwa di kasur Joonmyeon ada 5 gadget dengan merek sama, apel yang digigit—_. Dan ia langsung kaget setengah mati ketika yang ia lempar itu _gadget_ paling penting miliknya.

Alias _iPhone-_ nya yang terlempar.

Malangnya nasibmu, Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Roleplayer_**

 _A fanfiction from_ _ **Myeon.**_

 ** _Sulay, with Chanbaek,_** _and_ _ **more.**_

 ** _Mention a lot brand name, location,_** _and_ _ **many more.**_

 ** _Genderswitch_** _for_ _ **Yixing,**_ _ **Baekhyun, Tao, Kyungsso, Minseok**_ _and_ _ **Luhan.**_

 ** _Warn! contain_** _some_ _ **sexual content**_ _and_ _ **sex scene (Maybe).**_

 ** _And always, other standard warn_** _is_ _ **applied.**_

.

.

.

Jedukkan saja kepala Joonmyeon ke tembok beton! Demi Tuhan, mengapa dia bisa lupa _tanggal penting?_

Padahal dia yang nikah, dia yang lupa _anniversary-nya_ juga! Dia mulai menscroll notificationnya yang semuanya berisi link Youtube.

 ** _jjyeonprk : Hi! pxxkcyeol! check this! (link)_**

 ** _rvsonwendxx : Hi! pxxkcyeol! check this! (link)_**

 ** _bjhynrene_ : Hi! pxxkcyeol! check this! (link)_**

 ** _xoosh : Hi! pxxkcyeol! check this! (link)_**

 ** _wyfffan_ : Hi! pxxkcyeol! check this! (link)_**

 ** _modelzzitao : Hi! pxxkcyeol! check this! (link)_**

 ** _btzphiphi : Hi! pxxkcyeol! check this! (link)_**

 ** _mrktn93_ : Hi! pxxkcyeol! check this! (link)_**

 ** _yugyegot7 : Hi! pxxkcyeol! check this! (link)_**

 ** _smcnckyungss : Hi! pxxkcyeol! check this! (link)_**

 ** _zhngyxingxing : Hi! pxxkcyeol! check this! (link)_**

 ** _oshoshoshunn : Hi! pxxkcyeol! check this! (link)_**

 ** _hy0kimxx : Hi! pxxkcyeol! check this! (link)_**

 ** _zhngyxnggg : Hi! pxxkcyeol! check this! (link)_**

 ** _bbeakyhunnie : Happy our first anniversary, my idiot namja, pxxkcyeol! Aku harap kita tetep langgeng! Oh ya, don't forget check this! (link)_**

.

.

Aw, couplenya ngetweet pertama.

Diatasnya, salah satu roleplayer penari kontemporer wanita terbaik di dunia saat ini, salah satu dari jajaran model _Victoria Secret Korea_ paling _sexy,_ sekaligus idola nomor satu Joonmyeon, **_Zhang Yixing_**.

Joonmyeon pernah bertemu Yixing, sekali, di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan Seoul. Ugh, _Yixing so sexy with cropped t-shirt and jeans hotpants._

Ehm. Fokus kita bukan kesana sebenarnya.

Fokus kita ke coulpe Joonmyeon _—coret, maksudku couple Joonmyeon di rpw—_.

Dia rp **_Byun Baekhyun_** , sama seperti Yixing, Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari jajaran model _Victoria Secret Korea_ paling _sexy_. Dari kabar yang telah dikonfirmasi, memang Baekhyun sedang menjalin kasih dengan salah satu member boyband yang sedang memimpin _Hallyu_ dan dunia, alias EXO. Tetapi tidak diketahui pasti siapakah member tersebut. Joonmyeon sebenarnya penasaran sekali, siapa member yang beruntung tersebut.

Apakah **Kris**? **Chanyeol**? **Kai**? Atau **Sehun**?

Joonmyeon, sih, tidak tahu. _Toh_ dia lebih peduli dengan Yixing dan _lingerie sexy-nya saat pemotretan, atau mungkin saat dia naked—serius, Yixing pernah naked (tidak juga sih, lebih tepatnya memakai bikini sangat transparan yang mengekspos semuanya) di edisi Victoria Secret limited edition, dan ugh, bagian kewanitaannya bersih sekali, sehingga penis Joonmyeon tak tahan untuk tak berdiri tegak—_.

Kembali ke Baekhyun.

 _Couple_ -nya ini suka sekali menggodanya. Menggoda _untuk melakukan_ _ **having sex**_ _di timeline. Menggoda dia—Chanyeol—untuk memasukkan penis panjang nan berurat miliknya—Chanyeol—ke dalam kewanitaan Baekhyun._

Terkadang, Joonmyeon penasaran, bagaimana sih wajah _bbeakyhunnie_ yang asli?

Iyasih, dia tahu rl _bbeakyhunnie_. Namanya Lay. Ia sering _voice call_ dan _chat_ dengan Lay, meskipun ia belum pernah _video call_ bersama Lay. Joonmyeon pun telah berpacaran _rl_ dengan Lay.

Sekarang, Joonmyeon tengah menonton _video_ yang dikirimkan oleh _bbeakyhunnie_. Layar itu menunjukkan quotes quotes, tapi Joonmyeon tahu Lay ada disana, menyanyikan lagu _Bloom_ milik _Ga In_. Yaampun, suaranya sangat lembut dan menggoda. Bagaimana suara itu jika ia ngeanuin Lay. Ugh, _celana Joonmyeon sesak lagi._

Karena rasa penasaran Joonmyeon terhadap Lay yang sangat kuat, akhirnya ia dengan segera membuka aplikasi _LINE_ di _iPad_ -nya _—mengingat bahwa iPhone-nya telah tiada beberapa waktu yang lalu—_. Membuka _chatroom_ -nya dengan Lay, dan dengan cepat mengetikkan sesuatu;

 ** _"_** ** _Lay-a, bisakah kita bertemu?"_**

 **SENT**

Joonmyeon menunggu sambil mem _favorite_ seluruh _tweets_ yang memuat _link Youtube_ tadi.

 **TING!**

Joonmyeon cepat cepat membuka _LINE_. Dan dia menemukan jawaban yang **sangat memuaskan**.

 ** _"_** ** _Boleh. Bisa sekarang saja? Kutunggu di Starbucks yang dekat di SM Entertainment, bagaimana? Jika kau telah sampai, chat aku lagi, ya, Joonmyeonnie:*"_**

Seketika Joonmyeon mematikan _Macbook-_ nya dan berlari untuk berganti baju.

.

.

.

.

.

" _SHIT!_ "

Joonmyeon mengumpat. Mobil _Lamborghini_ -nya terjebak macet. Padahal _Starbucks_ hanya tinggal 10 meter lagi.

Ia segera membuka _iPad-_ nya, menelfon seseorang.

 _"_ _Yoboseyo? Jongdae, kau kan polisi, tolong cepat urus kemacetan didekat Starbucks dekat SM, aku ingin ke Starbucks dan tinggal 10 meter lagi aku sampai dan aku terjebak macet!"_

 _"_ _Tidak semudah itu hyung."_

 _"_ _APA MAKSUDMU,_ _ **KIM JONGDAE**_ _?!"_

 _"_ _AKU SEDANG DI SEBELAH MOBILMU HYUNG, CEPAT MENENGOK ATAU TAKKAN KU JELASKAN!"_

Tanpa memutuskan sambungan telfon, Joonmyeon menengok ke sebelah.

 _Sial, troll adiknya kembali kambuh._

Joonmyeon memutuskan sambungannya dan membuka jendela _Lamborghini_ -nya seraya mengoceh kesal.

"YA! KIM JONGDAE! CEPAT JELASKAN KEPADAKU!"

Jongdae tersenyum penuh _troll_.

"Jadi, aku mau kencan dulu sama _My Baby Baozi._ Dan bukan hari ini aku bertugas, _hyung._ "

Joonmyeon tahu, _ini akal akalan Jongdae untuk meminjam Lamborghini-nya._

Joonmyeon berdecak, mematikan mesin _Lamborghini_ -nya, dan mengambil _backpack-_ nya yang sudah terisi oleh 5 gadget merek sama _—apel yang digigit, dan oh, iPhone nya yang telah tiada pun dibawa untuk dibawa ke iBox terdekat setelah bertemu Lay-nya—_ beserta beberapa novel. Lalu ia segera keluar seraya melemparkan kunci mobilnya yang segera ditangkap dengan mulus oleh Jongdae.

"Nah, begitu dong. Lagipula, kan _Starbucks_ tinggal 10 meter lagi. Jalan aja susah amat."

 _Adik yang kejam, memang_.

"KAU KIRA 10 METER ITU GAMPANG KALO BAWA _BACKPACK YANG ISINYA GADGET DAN NOVEL TEBAL, HAH?_ "

Jongdae tertawa keji. "Sudahlah, lagipula sedikit lagi sampai, kok. Mau bertemu _pacar_ yaaa? _Good luck!_ Jangan lupa kenalkan padaku _, alright?_ " ujarnya sambil memasukki mobil kakaknya dan dengan cepat menguncinya _—mencegah sang kakak melabraknya_.

"H-hah? _WHAT THE FUCK, KIM JONGDAE?! YA! KULAPORKAN KE MINSEOK TAHU RASA KAU!"_

Dan Jongdae hanya kembali tertawa keji.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

[A/N] :

Hai guys! Seperti yang aku janjiin, aku bakal buat adegan _mesam-mesem-mesum_. Tapi nggak di chapter ini, karena masih puasa (padahal sering ena enaan ama suami rp selama puasa).

The Night aku pernah janjiin ke salah satu reader (nge-pm aku demi update, terharuuuuu~ :v) bahwa bakal diupdate 2-3 minggu lagi alias 2 minggu yang lalu. Ah bahkan suami rp akupun nagih ff itu xD. Tapi maaf, belum bisa aku realisasikan. Karena apa? Puasa :v aku janji sebelum sekolah dimulai dan setelah lebaran, aku bakal update The Night sama nih ff. Dan bakal aku babat habis sampe complete:v

Oh! Iya, ini rencananya bakal twoshoot. Kalau nggak muat, sih, jadinya threeshoot :v

.

.

Last, wanna give me review? /winkeu/

.

.

 **14:13:30**

 **11-07-2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Myeon.**


	3. Frappe, Date, Apartement

Jongdae tertawa keji. "Sudahlah, lagipula sedikit lagi sampai, kok. Mau bertemu _pacar_ yaaa? _Good luck!_ Jangan lupa kenalkan padaku _, alright?_ " ujarnya sambil memasukki mobil kakaknya dan dengan cepat menguncinya _—mencegah sang kakak melabraknya_.

"H-hah? _WHAT THE FUCK, KIM JONGDAE?! YA! KULAPORKAN KE MINSEOK TAHU RASA KAU!"_

Dan Jongdae hanya kembali tertawa keji.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Roleplayer_**

 _A fanfiction from_ _ **Myeon.**_

 ** _Sulay, with Chanbaek,_** _and_ _ **more.**_

 ** _Mention a lot brand name, location,_** _and_ _ **many more.**_

 ** _Genderswitch_** _for_ _ **Yixing,**_ _ **Baekhyun, Tao, Kyungsoo, Minseok**_ _and_ _ **Luhan.**_

 ** _Warn! contain_** _some_ _ **sexual content**_ _and_ _ **sex scene.**_

 ** _And always, other standard warn_** _is_ _ **applied.**_

.

.

.

Joonmyeon mendecih kesal sambil berjalan memasuki _Starbucks_ dengan tergesa gesa _—inginnya sih, berlari, tapi apa daya, dari ia keluar Lamborghini-nya saja sudah ramainya minta ampun—_ kendati khawatir Lay- _nya_ marah mengetahui ia telat.

Dan _—oh, jika nanti ditanya alasannya, dia tidak akan sudi menceritakan hal konyol barusan, bisa bisa Lay memutuskannya saat itu juga—_

" _—_ _Joonmyeon?_ "

Suara halus yang membuai Joonmyeon memanggil lelaki berpenis panjang nan gemuk dan berurat _—sebenarnya pemilik suara inipun tak tahu bahwa penis Joonmyeon panjang nan gemuk dan berurat, tapi biarlah aku mendeskripsikannya seperti itu—_ membuat Joonmyeon menoleh.

Ah, **Kim Minseok** _noona_ rupanya. Sepertinya tergesa-gesa _—tentu saja Joonmyeon tahu. Adik dia alias kekasih Minseok noona telah menunggunya—_

" _Noona_! Jongdae telah menunggumu, tuh!" Minseok hanya merona malu, lalu menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan lambaian. Dan segera pergi ke luar _Starbucks_.

Joonmyeon mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh bagian _Starbucks_ , dan menemukan wajah familiar yang ia _puja_.

Zhang Yixing. Di sana, sedang berkutat dengan _iPhone 6 Plus White—oh, sama dengan ponsel Joonmyeon. Hanya berbeda warna!—_ miliknya dengan pandangan seperti _menunggu seseorang_. Hari ini Yixing menggunakan _white one piece_ yang dilapisi _blue jeans jacket_ dan _stiletto_ yang senada warnanya dengan _outfit_ -nya hari ini.

Satu kata dari Joonmyeon untuk Yixing hari ini.

 ** _Sempurna._**

Joonmyeon yang sedang mengantre untuk membeli minuman pun, membuka _iPad_ -nya. Membuka aplikasi _LINE_ dan _chatroom_ -nya dengan Lay. Mengetik lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena tahu sebentar lagi gilirannya. Terlihat Yixing telah menaruh _iPhone_ -nya dan meminum _Venti_ _Strawberry Cheesecake Frappucino_ -nya yang masih penuh.

 ** _"_** ** _Lay-a. aku sudah di Starbucks. Sedang mengantre membeli minuman. Kamu dimana?"_**

 **SENT.**

Joonmyeon yang terus menatap Yixing _—curi curi pandang, lebih tepatnya—_ yang berjengit kecil karena _iPhone_ -nya menyala dan menampilkan _notification_. Tetapi Joonmyeon tak bisa melihatnya jelas apa isi _notification_ tersebut karena Joonmyeon lumayan jauh dari meja Yixing dan sudah harus memesan minumannya. Dia haus sekali!

Ia segera memesan _Venti_ _Green Tea Latte_ kepada _barista_ dan segera membayar sejumlah uang untuk pesanannya, dan menunggu di _pick-up bar_. Sembari menunggu pesanannya dibuat, ia membuka _iPad_ -nya, yang ternyata _chat_ darinya telah dibalas oleh Lay. Ia tidak menyadari bunyi _notification_ tadi.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku sudah duduk manis disini. Di meja dekat pasangan suami-istri yang mesra. Melihatnya membuatku iri. Cepatlah datang! Aku memakai white one piece dan blue jeans jacket. Setelah itu kita buat suami-istri itu iri dengan kemesraan kita!"_**

Joonmyeon hanya terkekeh tampan karena _message_ dari pacarnya yang _horny_ -an itu _—Joonmyeon yang menjuluki Lay seperti itu, mengingat Lay di rp sangat haus akan belaian Joonmyeon—_ Tapi, tunggu.

 ** _White one piece dan blue jeans jacket?_** Joonmyeon tak salah lihat, kan?

Ia mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh bagian _Starbucks_ , lagi. Dan sejauh ini ia hanya melihat Yixing yang mengenakan _outfit_ tersebut.

 _Masa, sih?_

 _Barista_ berteriak, menyebutkan pesanan atas namanya, yang membuat Joonmyeon berjengit dan segera mengambil pesanannya. Dan berjalan ke meja Yixing. _Semoga aku tak salah_.

Tanpa Joonmyeon sadari, Yixing juga berjengit dan menoleh kearah _barista_ saat berteriak menyebutkan pesanan atas nama Joonmyeon. Dan perlahan, Yixing mengulum senyum.

 _Ternyata dia orangnya._

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon berjalan santai ke meja Yixing. Menaruh _Green Tea Latte_ -nya di dekat _Strawberry Cheesecake Frappucino_ milik Yixing dari belakang Yixing. Setelahnya, ia menjilat leher Yixing dan berbisik dengan suara _husky_ yang menggoda iman.

 _"_ _Menunggu lama, Zhang Yixing?"_

Yixing menelan ludahnya gugup. _Suara Joonmyeon sangat menggoda jika didengar sedekat ini, ya Tuhan._

"Y-ya, tidak juga. Aku baru 10 menit yang lalu mengambil pesanan, dan _yeah_ , artinya aku baru sampai juga." Yixing mengatur suaranya agar tidak terlihat gugup. _Oh ayolah! Posisi Joonmyeon sekarang seperti back hug dan ia sedang memakai one piece yang belahan dadanya rendah. Dan artinya Joonmyeon bisa dengan leluasa memandangi belahan payudaranya. Ugh._

"Baguslah. Jadi, kenapa dari awal kamu mengenalkan diri sebagai Lay?" Tanya Joonmyeon _to the point_ , sambil menuju bangku di seberang Yixing, dan duduk sambil menikmati _Green Tea Latte_ -nya.

Lay _—kusebut saja Yixing agar lebih mudah—_ meremas ujung _one piece_ -nya. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan darimana.

" _E-eunghh..._ Lay itu sebenarnya panggilan rumah saat aku di Kanada. Y-ya _begitulah_." Tanpa sadar Yixing mendesah.

" _Hooo?_ Benarkah?" Yixing gelisah. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Joonmyeon hanya menatapnya intens.

" _Ne,_ aku tidak bohong~" Tanpa sadar, Yixing mengeluarkan nada manja yang membuat lelaki _mesum_ macam Joonmyeon menyeringai. Yixing yang kaget karena bisa mengeluarkan nada suara _nista_ tersebut hanya meminum minumannya dam mengulum sedotannya malu.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh, demi kewanitaan Yixing!_ Yixing benar benar seperti remaja yang baru mengenal pacaran. Saat Joonmyeon menggenggam erat tangannya yang seputih porselen, Yixing merona merah dan mengalihkan pandang agar Joonmyeon tak menyadarinya.

 _Menggemaskan!_

"Joonmyeon- _ie_ ~" Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Yixing. Di matanya, Yixing terlihat benar benar menggemaskan.

Terkadang Joonmyeon juga heran. _Perempuan menggemaskan macam Yixing kenapa bisa sangat terlihat binal, sih?_

"ya, _baby_?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil memeluk pinggang Yixing dan meremasnya.

" _e-eung..._ ke Namsan, yuk?"

Joonmyeon mengacak-acak rambut Yixing dengan gemas, seraya berkata; " _Of course_ , _ma beloved Lay_. Sehabis itu kita makan malam, ya?"

Dan anggukan Yixing-lah sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu mau pesan apa, _baby_?"

Suara _husky_ nan menggoda Joonmyeon membuyarkan lamunan _mesum_ Yixing tentang _gembungan_ di tengah celana _jeans_ Joonmyeon.

 _Sial, gembungannya besar sekali!_

" _A-ah_ , ya...? A-aku pesan _Red Wine_ dan _Tenderloin Steak._ "

Joonmyeon menaikkan satu alisnya " _Wine..._? Baiklah. Aku juga _Red Wine_ dan _Spaghetti_."

"T-tapi... _aku ingin wine yang kadar alkohol tinggi, bolehkah..._?" Tanya Yixing...errr... _ragu_.

" _...Hah...?_ " Joonmyeon menganga, Yixing ber- _aegyo_ ria membujuk Joonmyeon.

 _SIAAAAAAAAAAL! YIXING MINTA DIKAWINI SEKALI, EOMMAAAAAAA ;A;_

"Ya, _pleaseeeee..._?" Yixing ber- _aegyo_ ria lagi, membuat Joonmyeon serasa es yang meleleh.

 _Okay, sepertinya Joonmyeon akan susah lepas dari jeratan aegyo Yixing_.

.

.

.

" _Yi-yixing..."_ suara lirih Joonmyeon berhasil membuat Yixing berhenti meminum _wine_ -nya sejenak. _Botol wine kesembilannya, maksudku._

"Sudah, Xing, jangan memaksakan diri. Hentikan tantangan konyol ini."

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon _dalam_. " _Tidak, tidak._ Wine bagianku belum habis, sedangkan punyamu sudah habis daritadi. _Aku tahu sih memang aku kurang bisa toleran dengan al—"_ "Justru itu Yixing, kau tidak toleran alkohol, sedangkan aku memang terbiasa minum alkohol dan juga toleran. Maka itu, _berhenti._ " Joonmyeon dengan cepat memotong perkataan _kekasih_ -nya.

 _Sebenarnya jika ia meminum 10 botol wine berkadar alkohol tinggi tak masalah. Otak jernihnya tidak akan terkikis habis—hingga hanya tersisa 80%, mungkin?_

.

.

"Xing, aku antarkan sampai ke _apartement_ mu ya...?" bujuk Joonmyeon "Tapi... _hik_...kau... _hik_...kan juga... _hik_...minum... _hik_...bodoh!"

" _Ya, ya, aku tahu itu_. Aku akan memanggil _taxi_! _Lamborghini_ ku sebelum sampai ke _Starbucks_ sudah diambil alih oleh kekasih Minseok _noona._ " Yixing berjengit. _Kekasih Minseok eonnie siapanya Joonmyeon?_

"Kau... _hik_...siapanya kekasih... _hik_...Minseok _eonnie..._?" kali ini gentian Joonmyeon yang berjengit.

"Kau—kenal Minseok _noona...?_ Aku kakak Jongdae." Jelas Joonmyeon datar. Yixing mengernyit "Oh... kau _Suho_... _hik_...yang sering... _hik_...diceritakan... _hik_...Jongdae...?"

"Iya." Belum sempat Joonmyeon bertanya lebih lanjut, Yixing sudah jatuh pingsan, _hangover_ sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon segera menidurkan Yixing ke kasur hangat _apartement_ milik Joonmyeon. Berhubung Joonmyeon tak mengetahui _apartement_ Yixing, jadilah ia membawanya kesini.

 _Lumayan kalo dia sadar dan menari striptease untukku._

Tepat saat Joonmyeon berpikiran _mesum_ dan membayangkan bahwa kekasihnya ini menari _striptease_ , Yixing menggeliat, menyingkap bawahan _one piece_ -nya dan membuat paha mulusnya terlihat. Joonmyeon hanya bisa menelan ludah. _Adam apple_ -nya bergerak naik turun.

Joonmyeon melongok ke celana _jeans_ -nya, lebih tepatnya selangkangannya. Terbentuk tenda disana.

 _Sepertinya Joonmyeon harus kembali bermain solo._

Tiba tiba Yixing sudah terduduk, membuyarkan pikiran Joonmyeon tentang _permainan solo_ -nya.

"J-joonmyeon- _ie_..." Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Yixing, mengelus belahan payudara yang terlihat. _Sudah cukup, Joonmyeon sudah tak tahan. Penisnya sudah memberontak._

Yixing mengigit bibirnya menahan desahan; dan juga meremas selimut Joonmyeon kuat. Joonmyeon segera menyelipkan telunjuknya ke dalam belahan payudara Yixing, membuat gadis berusia 23 tahun 9 bulan itu melenguh.

" _A-aahnnnhhh~_ "

Yixing tahu apa yang diinginkan Joonmyeon. Sebenarnya, Yixing tidak mabuk, hanya _berpura pura_. Dia toleran terhadap alkohol, minum berapapun tak masalah baginya.

Soal pingsan itu, ia sungguh sungguh, _lho_.

Segera, Yixing mengubah posisinya. Joonmyeon duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang, dan Yixing diatasnya, dengan wajah _horny_ dan _bernafsu_. Joonmyeon dibawahnya hanya menahan hasrat dan bernafas dengan memburu. Yixing tahu itu.

 _Dan Yixing suka itu_.

Dengan segera, Yixing melepas _jacket_ -nya dan mengarahkan tangan Joonmyeon menuju resleting _one piece_ -nya. Joonmyeon menyeringai mengerti maksud Yixing, segera ia membuka resleting _one piece_ milik Yixing dengan sekali tarikan. Jari jarinya menari dengan lincah di punggung terbuka kekasihnya. Yixing tak berdaya, hanya bisa mencengkram kuat kemeja Joonmyeon hingga kusut dan mendesah.

" _O-oohhhh~! Mmhhhh..._ "

"Terus mendesah, _baby_. Aku suka suara desahanmu~" bisik Joonmyeon dengan suara serak. Bibirnya langsung meraup bibir kekasihnya yang _binal_.

Saling melumat, mengulum, tanpa ada yang ingin mengalah. Sampai akhirnya Yixing mengalah dan membiarkan Joonmyeon menginvasi mulutnya;mengabsen gigi gigi putih nan rapih dan mengajak lidah tuan rumah untuk bergulat. Saling membelit, menjilat, mengemut, bahkan terkadang mengigit lidah tuan rumah, yang dibalas dengan lenguhan seksi dari gadis cantik tersebut.

Saliva keduanya mengalir deras dari belahan cherry sang gadis. Tapi tak ada yang peduli. Joonmyeon terus memangut bibir manis tersebut. Membuat sang empu bibir melayang.

Tanpa sadar bahwa, dia telah ditindih sang kekasih. Pakaiannya telah lenyap dan dia hanya memakai _g-string_ merah keluaran _Victoria Secret_. _Limited Edition, tentu saja._

"J-joonmyeon- _ie_ , _uuunghhhh..._ "

Yixing menggeliat, membuka kancing kemeja Joonmyeon satu persatu, mengulum puting kecoklatan milik Joonmyeon dengan nakal. Membuat Joonmyeon mendesis nikmat.

 _Fantasi liarnya sedang mengulum putingnya, demi sperma!_

Tangan nakal Yixing bermain main di _jeans_ Joonmyeon, membuka ikat pinggangnya, menurunkan resleting _jeans_ , dan membuka kancing celana Joonmyeon dengan cepat. Dengan perlahan, ia meremas gembungan ditengah _boxer_ Joonmyeon, membuat yang empu gembungan mengigit bibir kuat.

"nakal, _eh?_ " bisik Joonmyeon sambil meremas payudara kanan Yixing, membuat gadis tersebut merem melek keenakan.

Joonmyeon menyeringai puas, setelah itu ia menjilati payudara kanan Yixing;tangannya beralih ke payudara kiri gadis tersebut dan memilin puting Yixing dengan gemas. Kontan Yixing meremas gembungan milik Joonmyeon lebih keras.

" _S-shhhh Jo-joonmyeooooonhhhh..._ "

Tangan Yixing tak ingin kalah dari tangan jahil Joonmyeon. Ia mengeluarkan penis besar milik Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mengarahkan kepala kekasihnya ke arah selatan, membuat Yixing tersipu-sipu sekaligus kagum saat melihat penis panjang, gemuk, berurat milik lelaki seputih salju tersebut.

"Suka, _baby_?" Tanya Joonmyeon menjilat telinga Yixing. Sang empu telinga hanya mengangguk malu-malu. Dengan ragu, ia mengelus penis Joonmyeon mulai dari pangkal, perlahan-lahan menuju ujung penis Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menggeram rendah, membuat gadis dibawahnya tersenyum jahil. Tanpa sadar, Yixing mengocok penis Joonmyeon cepat, membuat lelaki tersebut mendesah keras karena _demi sperma, tangan Yixing terlihat lihai!_

Cukup. Joonmyeon sudah lelah dan ingin cepat tidur. Tanpa aba-aba, ia melebarkan kaki Yixing, mengelus kewanitaannya dengan perlahan dari luar _g-string_ gadis itu. Yixing menggelinjang, dan reflek menarik puting Joonmyeon keras.

" _A-ahhh~_ " desah Yixing, menjilat _collarbone_ Joonmyeon yang menonjol. Joonmyeon melepas _g-string_ Yixing dengan sekali tarikan. Punggung Joonmyeon menegak, menikmati tubuh molek Yixing yang selama ini hanya dilihatnya dari _catalog Victoria Secret_.

 _Lebih sempurna dari yang kulihat di catalog, duh._

Rambut hitam yang berantakan;payudara yang bulat, kenyal, nan besar;juga kewanitaan yang benar benar bersih.

Joonmyeon makin tak tahan.

Segera Joonmyeon mengocok benda kebanggannya cepat, tanda ia siap bertempur.

Joonmyeon mencium bibir Yixing dengan tergesa gesa, seraya membisikkan kata penenang

"I-ini agak sedikit sakit, _baby_. Tahan sedikit. Kalau tak tahan gigit saja bahuku." Yixing mengangguk ragu, memang sih, katanya sakit saat pertama.

Apalagi Yixing masih _seret_.

Tapi keraguan Yixing masih kalah dengan rasa penasarannya. Mengingat cerita Baekhyun yang sangat bersemangat mengenai _sex_ pertamanya dengan Chanyeol, sang keka—ehm tunangan.

Katanya sih rasanya sangat _enak_. Maka dari itu, Yixing mulai yakin dengan pilihannya, toh, sudah sejauh ini.

Joonmyeon masih memerhatikan lipatan pribadi Yixing, dengan perlahan, ia menjilatnya. Membuat Yixing melenguh panjang.

" _Uuuuuuhhhhnnnnnhhhh..._ "

"Sudah siap, sayang?" Yixing mengangguk, memejamkan mata, menikmati kulit kejantanan Joonmyeon yang menggoda bibir vaginanya. Joonmyeon, dengan perlahan, memasukkan penisnya, berusaha melingkupi sang adik ke dalam lubang basah nan lembab.

Tapi Joonmyeon agak heran, ada selaput yang menutup jalan sang adik. Tapi segera dia tahu apa itu. Joonmyeon menatap Yixing, seakan meminta restu untuk dibobol selaput tersebut. Yixing menggangguk lemah, membuat Joonmyeon langsung melesakkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Yixing

" _A-AAAAKHHHH~!_ "

" _Relax, baby._ Sebentar lagi kamu akan merasakan kenikmatan." Joonmyeon menggeram. Vagina Yixing menjepit sang adik dengan erat didalam.

Yixing menurut, ia memilin puting miliknya dengan gila gilaan, berusaha meredakan sakitnya. Joonmyeon menggenjot Yixing dengan kecepatan dibawah rata rata, Yixing meringis sebelum akhirnya mendesah kaget. " _A-ah!_ Disana Joonmyeon~"

Joonmyeon menyeringai, penisnya ia arahkan menuju tempat yang sama. "Disini, _baby?_ " Yixing menggangguk lemah sambil memejamkan mata.

Ternyata benar apa kata Baekhyun, rasanya benar benar _enak_.

Joonmyeon dengan semangat langsung menghujam titik itu dengan telak dan cepat;membuat Yixing mendesah kuat. Tangannya tak mau kalah, memilin;menarik;memainkan puting Yixing dengan kasar.

Yixing hanya bisa meremat-remat sprai kuat, sambil mencoba menyeimbangkan keganasan Joonmyeon _—_ _sayangnya sia-sia. Joonmyeon seperti kuda lepas—._

 _"_ _A-akhh..mhh..Joonmyeonnieeehhh.."_

" _y-yes baby-hh? Do you like it?_ " tanya Joonnmyeon sambil mengulum nipple kanan Yixing. Seakan tangan tangannya tak bisa menganggur, tangan kanannya memilin nipple kiri Yixing sedangkan pasangannya sedang memainkan klitoris Yixing dibawah sana.

Demi kejantanan Joonmyeon, Yixing mengakui memang penis lelaki tersebut terlalu nikmat—besar;perkasa;dan berurat banyak. urat uratnya seakan menggaruk bagian terdalam wanita seksi tersebut.

Joonmyeon hanya menyeringai saat menangkap wajah horny Yixing yang mengangguk tanda ia menyukainya. Lelaki itu mempercepat gerakannya—padahal gerakannya sudah membuat Yixing kewalahan—hingga dengan dua puluh menit bergerak dan 3 hentakan dalam Joonmyeon, Yixing klimaks.

.

.

.

Tapi Joonmyeon belum puas, penis kebanggannya bahkan belum berkedut-kedut. Ia menyuruh Yixing menungging.

 _Doggy style._ Kesukaan Joonmyeon selain _Woman On Top_.

Yixing menungging dengan patuh, membiarkan tubuhnya dikuasai oleh lelaki perkasa yang sedang menjamah bagian terdalamnya. Joonmyeon menyeringai sekali lagi;lalu dengan tak sabar memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina Yixing dengan sekali hentak. Membuat Yixing menjerit nikmat bercampur kesakitan. Joonmyeon dengan cepat menyodokkan penisnya ke vagina Yixing.

" _A-ah fu-fuck-hh your vagina i-is so tight-hh, baby. Moan f-for me more-hh!_ " teriak Joonmyeon melampiaskan desahnya, sambil tetap mempertahankan gerakan cepatnya dan menampar nampar bongkahan kembar bokong Yixing. Yixing menjerit lebih keras—rasanya sakit, tapi membuatnya ketagihan, sensasinya menyenangkan sekali—.

" _O-ouhhh Myeon-iehhh hhh a-ahh fuck-hhh m-mehh harderhh-hhh, pleasehh~!_ " Yixing mencoba mengimbangi dirty talk Joonmyeon dengan suara pasrah—tetapi masih saja menjepit nakal milik Joonmyeon didalam. Membuat Joonmyeon susah payah menahan diri.

Joonmyeon bergerak lebih cepat lagi—lebih ke brutal, mungkin?—menusuk titik kenikmatan tertinggi Yixing. Yixing mengejang, menjepit manis penis Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon yang terkena imbasnya pun ikut mengejang.

Setelahnya mereka klimaks dihampir waktu yang bersamaan. Yixing yang lelah, langsung memutar badannya agar telentang. Penis Joonmyeon yang telah melemas pun tak bereaksi dengan gerakan Yixing yang seperti mengumpankan diri lagi kepada Joonmyeon.

"Lelah?"

Suara Joonmyeon memecah keheningan yang melanda. Yixing mengangguk imut dengan imut, membuat Joonmyeon gemas dan mencubit pipi Yixing kencang.

"A-aduh! Sakit Joonmyeon-ie!" protes Yixing, membuat Joonmyeon terkekeh. Lelaki tersebut lalu mendekatkan diri ke Yixing, lalu menciumnya lembut, penuh cinta.

"Tidur, nanti akan aku peluk." Perintah Joonmyeon mutlak, membuat Yixing mengangguk pasrah saat dirinya sudah diselimuti dan dipeluk erat oleh Joonmyeon.

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]:**

 **Sudah berapa lama aku mengangguri ff ini…MANA ENDINGNYA MAKSA. /slaps/**

 **MAAFKAN AKU TEMAN TEMAN. AKU HARUSNYA NGUPLOAD INI 6 BULAN YANG LALUUUUU T_T.**

 **(gak ada yang nungguin kan, baguslah… /slapped by sulay/)**

 **WRITEBLOCK MENYERANG SAAT SEDIKIT LAGI MASUK SEKOLAAAAH T_T, MANA TUGASKU NUMPUK, TERUS AKU ADA TES DIAGNOSTIK, TERUS AKU UAS OKTOBER LALU, LAH PIYE INI AKU KAPAN LANJUTIIIN(?). TERUS TERUS AKU DESEMBER UJIAAAANNN HUHUUUU GABISA BERKUTIK BUAT NULIS SATU KATA PUN. STUCK. MANA AKU JUGA LAGI SIBUK PACARAN /slapped by my bf/ MAAFKAN YAAAAAA T_T. TAU BANGET INI MOLOR, TAU BANGET INI PASTI UDAH PADA LUPA SAMA CERITANYA. TAU BANGET INI UDAH MAU SETAHUN FFNYA TAPI BARU UPDATE PADAHAL CUMA THREESHOT T_T.**

 **Nah mumpung aku lagi tugasnya ngga numpuk (ya masih numpuk. TAPI SEMPET SEMPETNYA LANJUTIN DEMI KALIAN. KURANG BAIK APA COBA AKU.) dan kesibukan utamaku belum dimulai (iya, AKU MINGGU DEPAN TRY OUT CBT TERUS MINGGU DEPANNYA LAGI TRY OUT PAPER BASE, TERUS MINGGU DEPANNYA LAGI UAS. ABIS ITU LANJUT TRY OUT LAGI. TERUS GITU SAMPE UN. KURANG MENDERITA APA.) jadi aku bela belain buat kalian walau lagi ingusan gini /sigh/. Ini juga bela belain nganggurin bf gara gara ff ini. HIKS, KALO GUE PUTUS SAMA DIA SALAHIN KALIAN YA /ditabok bolak balik sama readers/**

 **SAMPE ADA YANG NAGIHIN LEWAT PM. DEMI FF INI. DIA NGIRIM DARI 23 DESEMBER TAPI BARU AKU BALES 2k16. SEDIH.**

 **POKOKNYA MAKASIH BANGET BUAT SEMUANYA YANG UDAH MAU BACA ATAU APAPUN DISINI. BUAT One_Ten JUGA HUHUUU MAAFYA AKU NGEGANTUNGIN KAMU SEMINGGU LEBIH BANGET. AKU GATAU ADA PM T_T.**

 **SETELAH INI AKU HIATUZ GAYZ. MASIH BAKAL SERING BACA/REVIEW TAPI GABAKAL NULIS SAMPE SELESE UN. HIKS.**

 **Review, please?**

 **DADAAAAAAHH SEE YOU SOON LUVLUVKUUUUUU /throw hearts w/ ma bf/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **23-01-2k16**

 **.**

 **Myeon.**


End file.
